


It's October Third

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Fluff, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You suave motherfucker.” Jack grinned, Mark laughing and nodding his head.“I try my best… oh shit!” Mark yelled, looking over Jack's shoulder. Jack twisted slightly in Mark's grip, looking at the calendar and making a questioning noise in the back of his throat. “It's October?!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been really sick all of October and was in hospital but! I'm finally better and need to catch up on the 31 prompts for this month! This is just some fluff/slice of life thing that is okay i guess?? i tried lmao  
> : )

Jack heard the jingling of the lock from their living room, glancing up from where he was perched on the couch. Mark had been gone for the last hour picking up some groceries and _hopefully_ remembering to buy Jack some candles.

 

Jack could see Mark as he shouldered the door open, holding what looked like four paper bags. The bags were filled to the tops and Mark was carrying them with both hands.

 

“Honey I'm home!” Mark yelled before scanning the area for Jack.

 

“Oh! Okay, there you are,” Mark grinned, “I got food but then didn't know which candles to get you sooo,” He trailed off, walking over to set the bags on the back of their couch.

 

“I got these unscented ones, and these tea lights, and these orange and black ones and then!” He pulled out a hand sized black candle, “This ones shaped like a cat!” Mark grinned proudly.

 

“I only needed the tea lights but oh my god,” Jack got up to peer into the bags, getting the black candle from Mark. “It has whiskers!” He exclaimed.

 

“See look, I knew you'd like it,” Mark grinned again, bumping shoulders with Jack.

 

“I'm surprised you remembered actually,” Jack snickered.

 

“Hey, give me some credit!” Mark yelled indignantly.

 

Jack laughed again and made another comment under his breath, grabbing two of the paper bags.

 

“You know I can hear you, asshole.”

 

Jack snickered, walking into their kitchen. He set the two bags on their island and stepped away so Mark could do the same.

 

“You've been decorating,” Mark observed, looking at the small ghost town and cobwebs on their counter.

 

“Yea but you were only gone for an hour so,” Jack shrugged.

 

“Nah but it's still really cool, I do however notice a distinct lack of demented leprechauns.”

 

“Am I not enough for you, you fucking prick?” Jack laughed, playing along.

 

“Baby you're always enough for me,” Mark turned, purring slightly and grabbing Jack by the waist.

 

“You suave motherfucker.” Jack grinned, Mark laughing and nodding his head.

 

“I try my best… oh shit!” Mark yelled, looking over Jack's shoulder.

 

Jack twisted slightly in Mark's grip, looking at the calendar and making a questioning noise in the back of his throat.

 

“It's October?!”

 

“Huh? Oh yea, today's October third.” Jack answered, his accent more pronounced on the 'th’.

 

“It's October?!” Mark repeated, his voice going up a few more octaves. “Since when is it fucking October?!”

 

“Are you gonna have an aneurysm or somethin’?” Jack laughed at his expense, going on about how he needed to have an ambulance on speed dial.

 

“Aw shit, I need to redo my schedule for the next week,” Mark went on, seeming to ignore Jack's comment. “also you're a fucking asshole.”

 

Jack laughed loudly, grinning at the redhead, “You know what this means, right?”

 

Mark raised his eyebrows, humming in question.

 

“Five Nights at Freddy's,” Jack's grin grew. Mark's eyes widened slightly.

 

“Aw motherfuckstick!” Mark yelled, hitting his head down on Jack's shoulder.

 

Jack let out another loud laugh, patting his boyfriend on the back of his head. Mark groaned and tightened his grip around the other's waist, muttering under his breath.

 

“You should play it with me,” Mark mumbled, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt.

 

“Uh-uh, no way, that's your game.”

 

“Come onnn,” Mark whined, nuzzling him slightly, “I'll carve pumpkins with youuu.” He bribed.

 

“I was gonna make you anyway, asshole.” Jack scoffed.

 

“I'll buy you more cat candles,” Mark tried again, pulling him even closer.

 

“I can drive myself to the store ya’ know.”

 

“I'll take you on a date this Friday,”

 

Jack paused, humming to indicate Mark was getting closer.

 

“I'll take you out this Friday and I'll edit your videos for the week.”

 

“Fine,” Jack caved, sighing slightly. “But I swear to god Mark if you try to scare me I will murder you."

 

“Yay!” Mark crowed with a laugh, “I promise not to purposefully scare you.” He grinned, kissing Jack on the nose before letting him go.

 

“Yea yea,” Jack waved him off, “If you look even slightly suspicious I'm out.” He said, shaking his head at Mark.

 

Mark put his hands up and laughed, promising yet again not to scare him. The two then went back to putting the groceries away, talking about each of their schedules for the week and debating where to go on Friday. After about fifteen minutes of them both offering different places they finally decided on a small fancy restaurant just outside of LA. Jack insisted on them both wearing formal attire while Mark was okay with either one, they both however shared the same enthusiasm about Friday.


End file.
